


It Wasn't My Fault

by letsbegin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: My name is Dean Winchester and it wasn’t my fault.





	It Wasn't My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use the prompt 'it wasn't my fault' for a school project and I used Supernatural names and it turned into this so I decided to post it

My name is Dean Winchester and it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Five days ago I had never even gotten so much as a speeding ticket, I would never do this. I wasn’t in control of myself, I could see myself doing it but I couldn’t stop. I don’t know how it even happened, one minute I was fine, I was in control, and the next I was watching myself do those awful things. You see it all started four days ago.

 

It started off as a normal Monday, nothing out of the ordinary. I got up, showered, and ate breakfast with Cas. Our coffee maker wasn’t working so I had to stop at Starbucks on the way to work. What do I do for work? I’m a prosecuting lawyer at a firm downtown. Anyway, when I was leaving Starbucks was when it started to get weird. I could feel something watching me as I walked back to my car, but when I looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I just thought I was being a little paranoid because of the case I was working on. I was prosecuting I guy who was accused of kidnapping and murdering three other guys. There was something off about it though.

 

I’ve seen a lot of killers and he didn’t seem like one. He kept saying he didn’t do it and he didn’t know what happened. I decided to look into to see if he I was right and he wasn’t the killer, which would mean the real one was still at large. I decide to go to the prison and talk to him. The first thing he told me was that it wasn’t his fault. He said he couldn’t control himself and that he didn’t want to do it. I didn’t know why but that stuck with me. I was going to ask him about it on the stand, on Tuesday. While anyway, I got back to my car and started heading to my office. While I was driving I started to hear banging in my trunk, I thought it was just something rolling around but it was bothering me so I pulled over. I opened the trunk and everything turned black.

 

The next thing I know I’m covered in Cas’s blood and he’s dead on the floor. Yes, his full name is, was Castiel Novak. I would never have killed my fuckin’ boyfriend, officer. We were happy, I love, loved him. I never wanted to hurt him. I was gonna propose next Saturday. It would have been our two year anniversary. I have the fucking ring and already made reservations for his favorite restaurant. Would I have spent all that money and put in that much effort if I was gonna murder him two weeks before?

 

As for the others, they were my friends. Gabriel, Balthazar, and even Nick despite how annoying he could be, I wouldn’t kill them. Their full names, seriously can’t you just look it up in the case file? Fine, Gabriel Novak, Cas’s brother, Balthazar Angel, the douchiest name ever, and Nick Vess. I had to watch as my own hands brutally killed the only people on this planet that actually care about me. I almost killed my own brother, and I would have if you had found me even a minute later. Wait what’s wrong with your eyes? What are you doing? Officer Crowley? Oh god, NO PLEASE, NO!

 

 

 

 

_My name is Officer Crowley MacLeod and it wasn’t my fault..._


End file.
